


Kylo's cat

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding over cats, M/M, Phasmama, The First Order are a bunch of dorks and idiots, There is more than one cat in the Finalizer, akward Kylo, anxiety problems, cats in the spaceship, gingers in distress, nice warm hearted space nazis, not very subtle sith lords, the Finalizer crew, troll phasma, worried Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another harsh reprimand from Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Jedislayer, is feeling quite low. Trying to meditate in the training room, a soft noise caught his attention, a cat, small and thin, looking at him from an airvent. A cat that got into a shuttle while resupliying and had been surviving on the ship's vermin.</p><p>Taking one look into her big green eyes, Kylo decided to take her to his quarters. Given the policy of the ship (and Hux's horrible personality) Kylo keeps her existance a secret.</p><p>This is the story of Kylo Ren and his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cat

Kylo Ren, Master of The Knights of Ren, did not cry. 

Kylo Ren did not cry, but after two hours of screaming, insults, and mental torture, if Kylo Ren wasn't Kylo Ren, he would cry himself to sleep. Instead, Kylo Ren decided to meditate in the training room until his mind returned to his usual not-so-calm-but-close-enough state. Taking out his frustration on a couple of consoles and a very unfortunate wall, Kylo arrived to the gym and, by the time he had entered the meditation chambers, he was much calmer than before. He took off his robes, and, cladded only in his pants and inner tunic he sat in position and started meditanting with his eyes closed.

Kylo was working towards a full inmersion in the dark side of the force, evening his breathing, letting go of his anger, and frustration and shame to attrack the dark side to himself. He was surrounded by the darkness, getting soaked on it, letting it feel him with his power, when a clank in his surroundings shook him out of the trance. He craked open one eye to look at the room, and found nothing. Another clanking sound, followed by a pitiful meow woke him out of the trance for good.

The was a cat on the ship? Kylo had always liked droids and animals, and found their company far more entertaining than human company. But Hux had a very strict policy about pets in the ship ( animal's were allowed in the apropiate container and only for war or for food) so, How did the cat get inside? Kylo wondered as he climbed towards the airvent from where he heard the sounds. The meowing was more and more anxious as time passed, and Kylo hurried up. 

Probably a stray cat had entered the ship with one of the shuttle that carried the supplies from the planet they were visiting or conquering to the ship. Finally Kylo got to the vent and used The Force to open the latch. Inside a pair of green eyes glowed and looked at him with the little ears flattened to the head and a not very welcoming hiss. Scaning the place, Kylo saw the problem. The cat had gotten caught on a mouse trap, surely while trying to catch his dinner for the day. The paw was trapped in the thing, and looked painfully bruised. Kylo winced in sympathy. That had to hurt. Even if he freed the cat, the paw wouldn't support the beast's weight, and without hunting for a few weeks while his paw healed, the cat was doomed. And more importantly, Hux's troopers were sure to hear his cries and find him, only to be brought before the general. Surely Hux would courtmarcial the cat and showed it out of the ship, wether in a hostile planet or in the middle of the space, Ren was not sure. The cat meowed again and looked at him with his big green eyes. Well, there was no helping it.

If anyone noticed Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren with all his clothes in disarray and a weird bulge in his robes, near his stomach ( the meowing robe, each meow answered by reasuring sounds and a pat from the jedislayer) a bulge Kylo Ren was holding with one of his arms while the other swinged normally at his other side, ocasionally patted his distended stomach, they did not mentioned it. Some because they didn't want to upset the Knight, other, because they were used to the Knight's antics.

Ren arrived to his quarters faily sure he had only been seen by a couple of troopers, that had fled the very moment they stared at them. nothing like his helmet to inspire fear and send anyone scurrying away. Once safely in his rooms, Kylo took off his clothes as fast as he could and left the cat minding the wounded paw. He opened his wardrobe and took out the rattiest of his robes, improvising a bed for the little one. For now he could stay in his bed, because Ren still had to go to the infirmary to fech some bandages and antiseptic and to the kitchens to fetch the cat some food. Using the Force Kylo cleaned his robes from any visible trace of feline fur ( the possibility of finding Hux, as co-commander of the finalizer was pretty high, and Hux wouldn't apreciate any kind of pet in the ship. He wouldn't ask Ren for the cat fur in his clothes, but probably would organize a hunt for the poor feline) once he was cleaned up, he looked at the cat, who was curled up in his bed, and looked at him with his beautiful, green eyes, and meowed. The poor thing was so thin, he surely must had a very difficult time finding food in the ship, and Ren took pity decided to bring extra food for him. The paw was not broken, only bruised, but needed attention, and Ren stopped staring and marched out of his quarters. He was a man on a mission.

In the infirmary his idea of arriving, stealing a few bandages and pomade and getting out as quickly as possible was cut short when the medical droids insisted in seeing to his injuries and the doctors showed a very well faked concern for his well being. In the end he got what he wanted, and his visit to the infirmary resulted in three doctors hurt, two force choked, a third manipulated in fetching him what he required, and two droids chopped to pieces. His visit to the kitchen was better, far better, because everyone got as far as was possible from the impossing lord and no one even batted an eyelash when he started loading a bag with what he wanted, including several packs of milk, two loafs of bread, baked ham, raw salmon and tuna. Since he was already there, Ren took a box of cookies and a bottle of juice and a crate of milk for himself, and a couple of chocolate bars. He wanted something sweet for the evening. He revised the room. There was several kinds of juice and milk. There had to be some chocolate milk around. In the end he found strawberry milk AND the chocolate milk. He took both and exited the kitchens as swiftly and silently as he entered.

He poured some milk on a dish and some ham, salmon and tuna in the other. He wanted to see what would the cat eat. Carefully he put the ointment in the cat's paw and bandaged it. Satisfied with his work, Kylo decided to take the cat in his arms and sit in the floor, near where he had put the dishes with the food and the milk. He shoud put another one with some water, just in case. 

The cat drank all the milk, ate the ham, the salmon and the tuna, liked his cute little snot and looked up to Ren meowing softly for more food. Ren smiled and took the cat in his arms. He couldn't feed him too much, or he would be sick. He decided to give him a little bit more of ham ( he seemed to like it best) and poured more milk in a saucer, ditching the dish, because the saucer had a bigger capacity. 

Ren sat in the bed and happily watched the animal drink his fill. He had a cat.

Kylo smiled.

Orange and green eyed, he reminded him of someone.

Kylo petted the cat and his smile widened "I'm going to call you Brendol"


	2. Stuff of nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo keeps taking care of his cat, and the whole Finalizer knows that something is wrong with Lord Ren, who smiles and steals food from the kitchens and does his own laundry and cleans his rooms himself. 
> 
> Hux is suspicious.
> 
> Brendol gets a nametag.

When Kylo woke up that morning, was with a very hungry orange cat on top of his chest, kneading the blankets and meowing. He smiled. How cute his little hungry kitten was. Ren levitated Brendol with the Force and got out of bed before taking the animal in his arms and scratching his little head. Kylo hummed happily before headin for his little kitchen. It had been two weeks since he adopted Brendol, and he had to make some changes to keep him secret from Hux and his gang of nosy troopers. 

First of all Ren decided to do the cleaning himself ( with a little, well, a lot of help from the Force) saying that manipulating such small and unstable things as water or dust was an excellent force training. Hux suggested he could clean the whole ship if that would help him defeat the Scavenger girl next time. Kylo decided to be an adult about it and snapped the suspenders that kept Hux's socks up before exiting the room with as much dignity as a Prince, son of a Princess and grandson of a Queen could muster. He also used all that dignity and majesty to look every bit the prince he was while making designs with his lightsaber in the doors of Hux's quarters. with a last stroke he finished and smiled beneath his helmet. See if the general was getting inside those doors without the help of a team of expert technicians.

The second change were the raids to the kitchen. He made two already, fearing the fish would go bad even in the refrigerator. He had used the bread to mix it with the milk and created a porrige of some sort that Brendol seemed to like just fine. Kylo made some for himself using some of the chocolate milk. He remembered this from his childhood. He had found a kitten and Han Solo had made some of that porridge to feed the kitten. He had made some with chocolate for Ben and himself. It had been a nice evening, until the cat had been given to a family that could actually care for it because the house staff was allergic. Kylo's smile dissapeared. Well, no one could take Brendol form him because no one was going to know he was there. And since Kylo wasn't allergic he was going to keep him and love him and no one would ever keep them apart. 

The tricky part, Kylo found, was the hair. There was orange cat hair everywhere. All his black robes were covered and it was quite distinctive. He had washed his clothes and vacuumed everything twice, but even The Force wasn't enough to get rid of every little hair. Hux made several harsh comments about the single orange hair in Ren's lap where Brendol had been perched before the knight left for his morning duties. Kylo turned his head slowly towards Hux, who was staring into space, like he hadn't just doubted the frecuency of Kylo's showers and the company he kept. Kylo was pretty sure of what the general was thinking. Kylo Ren, fucking some ginger and not even bothering in hidding it while going around his duties. Hux, at last, turned his head, stared at the little hair in Ren's shoulders and frowned. His lips tighly closed in dissaproval.

"You could at least clean yourself before you enter your shift, Ren" he turned his head away from him, like he was nothing but bantha dung in the other man's way. Kylo wanted to make him go nuts. His hand went inmediatly to his lightsaber. If he wanted to look at Ren like he was a piece of shit, the knight was going to show him exactly what kind of little shit he could be, and he was going to smash the forcedamned bridge to oblivion. But then, perhaps that was a bit too much.

Yeah, Hux didn't deserve the effort. Ren leaned towards the General and smiled cruelly behind his mask "Jealous General?" He said. Everyone at the bridge froze. There was a tense silence while everyone waited for the General's reaction. You could hear a pin drop or the heart beating madly inside the officers's chests.   
No one moved. no one looked at them. Force, they didn't even dared to breath. Hux went more pale than his usual pasty self and Kylo sensed his fury like a palpable thing, like a hurricane coming towards him. He flinched, grateful for the mask that covered his face. 

SHit. shit shit shit shit. Hux was upset. Why he was so upset? for a hair of all things. Fear gripped Kylo's heart. Did the damn general know it was a cat's hair? was Hux aware of Kylo's secret? Kylo felt the sudden urge to go to his rooms and cuddle Brendol, just to make sure Hux wasn't going to sent a group of troopers to flush his cat out of an airlock. Silent as a shadow, he left the brigde at the same time that the always calm and poised General Hux turned with a growl more befiting some kind of angry ginger banshee and hurled a datapad to the knight's head with excellent aim. If the doors hadn't closed behind Ren, the pad would have knocked him out cold. 

Ren went to raid the kitchens again, taking more tuna for Bren and some chocolate for himself. He found a tub of blueberry icecream and took it with him back to his rooms. There wasn't any Hux's little lackeys waiting there to enter his rooms and take his cat. Actually, Brendol was waiting for him, and weaved himself between Kylo's legs. The knight smiled.  
"It's because of me or because the fish? It's salmon you know? you seemed to favore it the other day" a meow answered him. Kylo hummed in his way to the kitchen, shedding his robes in the way, using the force to float them to the coat rack he had got for his room. He used to ditch his clothes as he walked, but now that meant that he would had to clean them later. It was much easier that way, and, after all, Hux didn't use the one he had in his office, he hadn't even notice Kylo taking it, or he would have made a number, reciting regulations at Kylo and making a statement about how his property was not for Ren to use. Well... it had been an emergency, and after a week, It was much easier that Hux got a new one for his office than Kylo having to find a solution for his gargment problem. Ren took the salmon and the rest of the food in the refrigerator and served some in the saucer that had been claimed by Brendol. Wellm actually it was just a saucer in wich Kylo had written Brendol Ren in a permanent red marker. But now that was Bren's saucer. He had another one for the water, and Kylo checked he had enough of liquid. Bren had to drink water in the evenings. Only milk for him in the mornings, or Kylo would come home to an hyperactive cat and a bunch of ruined furniture. He had had to destroy the sofa and the only two chairs he owned with his lightsaber after Bren got his clwas on them and practically destroyed them. Two pillows and a very unfortunate toilet paper roll had been destroyed by the cat in his lactose driven rampage. 

Or perhaps was Ren's own temper rubbing on him. After all, somewhere he heard that pets tended to be similar to their owners. He had tried to be calmer from them on, and cut off the free milk on the evenings. 

Brendol was eating happilly in a corner of the kitchen, and Ren used that time to go left his helmet on the top of his wardrobe ( lesson learnt as to where to put his helmet to keep it safe from the cat and his cat body business, apparently, litter boxes and helmet trays were quite similar to a cat, and Ren wasn't taking any chances with that happening again. His grandfathers helmet was in a box, safe from any cat accidents) and checked the litter box. He wasn't very sure as to when exactly change the sand in the tray, and he had cleaned it every day. Of course, Ren had the force to deal with any kinf of cat thing that was left in the litter box, and he had not to touch it in any case. Once he changed himself and cleaned Bren's cat-toilet, he returned to the living room, making a detour through the kitchen to gran that chocolate and a bowl of ice-cream. He sat himself on the couch and let Bren climb into his lap. He curled around the cat, and conected the holonet. There was some stupid documentary about the flora and fauna of some planet Ren didn't care about. Ren munched on the chocolate and hugged the cat to himself. Brendol rubbed his head in Ren's chest.

"Hux can't even take a joke. You know? He should be grateful, I was going to rip the bridge apart with my saber" Brendol meowed "oh, shush, you know he deserved it. Calling me out on that tiny orange hair?? Fine, so i asked if he was jealous, so what? Is the thought of me so repulsive? I'm not that repulsive" Ren pursed his lips. He had scars now. He traced the scar Rey had left in his face. Hux knew. Kylo wore the helmet all the time but Hux had rescued him from the planet. He knew. perhaps he found Kylo as repulsive as he reaction was. "Fiiiiine I have a scar. that's not such a big deal Brendol, for your information, Darth Vather had a scar in his face" Bren meowed and Ren finished the chocolate he had brought with him. He thought of going for more to the kitchen, but then he decided against it. sitting upright, he reached for the ice cream. Brendol was watching him with greedy eyes. "oh no, no, don't you dare, this is not for cats, Bren, What if you get sick? There is no vet on board, no you can't" In the end he didn't enjoyed his ice-cream, because he had to keep maneovering around Bren to eat without the cat stealing some for himself. Ice cream finished, Ren put the bowl on the coffe table and layed down on the couch. Brendol soon was sitting on top of Ren's chest, moving up and down with each breath. Kylo giggled. Silly kitty. 

Kylo petted the cat. "I don't care what Hux thinks" Bren meowed " Of course I'm not lying, the man is a pain in my ass" those big eyes kept staring at him "Fine, he saved my life" a purr was his only answer " No, no, I mean, he saved my life, that was quite impresive and everything, but the man is an asshole. Force, I bet he has an Iron rod up his ass 24/7" Ren scratched Bren's chin and the purr intensified until the whole cat was vibrating. It was kind of, conforting. "I wasn't the one at fault there, I didn't hurl a datapad to my co-commander's head" Ren's mouth opened on his own motion and he could feel his eyes closing. "I have never hurt Hux of used the force, the universe's or physical force against him... you... know...." With the cat purring and warming his chest, Ren fall sleep.

When Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren woke up from his nap, he found a very pleased cat with his face covered in blue ice-cream and the sound of a bowl hitting the floor. Kylo shot up form the sofa, alert and ready to fight, only to step on one of the porcelain shards that were everywhere in the floor and find his cat looking at him with very big innocent eyes and his orange fur covered in sticky blueberry icecream. melted ice cream.

The pain was forgotten in favour of a new kind of panic. Brendol had eaten the ice cream. Was even good for cats to eat ice cream? Kylo panicked and grabbed his cat, hugging himm to his chest. His cat had eaten ice-cream, his cat was going to die. 

Ren used the force to pick the shards of the bowl from the floor and went, trailing blood everywhere to his rooms. There he wrapped Brendol in one of his long black scarves to keep him from moving and then, ignoring the bloof on his foot, started searching through the net about cats and ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment ( or a kudo!)
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna


End file.
